Ciel's Birthday!
by Kurofreak5706
Summary: Ciel's going on a trip with Lizzy, Paula, Sebbastian, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Pluto for his birthday. They expected to stay in Ciel's parents mansion, but... Hey guys, this is my first story so it would be very helpful if you gave reviews of what i could do to make it better,thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

_**This is my first story so it would be very helpful if you told me what you didnt like. I don't mind if you judge it because its very helpful!**_

It was getting close to Ciel's birthday so Sebbastian had a idea to go to Ciel's family had bought a estate in asked Ciel if he would want to go "I would love to go to Australia!" Ciel had been wanting to go for a while now."Lady Elizabeth told me how you've been wanting to go for a while now."

Later that week they borded a ship to Hated ships so he was whinning the whole ride there. "Finally I'm out of that rat hole!"Ciel exclaimed."Quit your whinning I had to deal with you the whole ride here."Sebbastian had told walked away and everyone followed him to a carrage that was going to bring them to they got ther they didn't find a mansionbut a unlocked the door and they saw a family, but not part of the Phantomhive all turned to look at Baldroy.

All he could say was "Oh yea I forgot to tell you that I sold the house when I burned the kithchen and I didn't have any money". "You idiot! What do you exoect us to do now we didn't bring enough money to pay for a house!" Ciel was furiouse. "Baldroy you complete imbecile! We have nothing to do now! We might as well call up Tanaka to get us the next ship back to England!"Mey-Rin screamed as her head pounding in anger! "There is no need to do that lets just go camping,"Lizzy suggested,"That's not a bad idea, Lady Elizabeth" Sebbastian had pointed out as he was walking back to the carrage.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the woods with tents and sleepingbags. "Isn't this the worst birthday ever," Ciel mummbled under his breath so Lizzy wouldn't here him."Oh how I love feeling the outdoor breeze and hearing the birds sing!" Lizzy looked so cheerful and Ciel didn't want to ruin it for her. Ciel loved to see a smile on Lizzy's face, it always made Ciel look at things in a differnt way. She always made him smile even when he was angry. Lizzy always trys her best to make everything perfect, ecpecially Ciel's birthday. Ciel would always try to make it seem as if everything were perfect just to make her happy.

"Pluto come back here and help us put up these tents just dont't eat everything," Sebbastian said with asmirk on his face. As soon as all the tents were up and the sleeping bags were set. Lizzy, Paula And Mey-Rin were all sharing a tent while Ciel, Sebbastian, Baldroy, and Finnian shared another. Pluto got the biggest tent to himself just in case he tranformed into a demon dog in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They all woke up the next day sore and dirty. Pluto was gone for a walk in the woods, he was with Sebbastian, Ciel could hear Sebbastian moaning with exasperastion from Pluto. Acutually Pluto wasn't walking Sbbeastian was the only one walking while holding Pluto. Lizzy was with Paula making breakfast, fryed eggs and ham, while everyone cleaning themselves up."I can't wait for tomarrow!"lizzy told Paula in excitement."Yes, tomarrow is Ciel's birthday isn't it?"paula asked before she checked to see if everything good and ready."Yup, and I got him something very special"Lizzy said with a smile!

"Break..." Paula tried to say but Lizzy interupted "Breakfast is ready!" Lizzy gave Paula a smirk. Everyone started laughing when Paula said that she was going to serve evryone so no one would have to get up."I dout you would actually serve everyone without forgetting someone,"Baldroy said as he looked into the sky and noticed that a storm is coming in. "Why does it always have to be before my birthday that something bad happends?" Ciel whinned."This isn't fair if only Ciel got a birthday when nothing goes wrong for the day?" Lizzy thought in her mind how to fix things, then it came to her, "What if Ciel and Lizzy could spend a day together alone without anyone to ruin it, but that could never happen due to the point that Paula is always watching me and Sebbastian is always watching Ciel."Lizzy was pouting until Ciel came with breakfast for the both of them,"I know you're trying to make everything perfect for my birthday but that's going to be hard due to the fact that Baldroy has ruined everything already."Ciel tryed to say in a reasurring way."Thats the point I don't know how to fix this. Everything is to jumbled up for me to think of something."Lizzy was about to cry when suddenly Ciel was trying to kiss...Pluto decided to jump right ontop of Ciel right before Lizzy could realize that he was going to kiss her.

"You foolish dog!"Ciel was furious. Sebbastian came in and Ciel thought he was going to teach that dumb dog a lesson, but istead her hit Ciel on the back of the head."You are too young to be kissing Lady Elizabeth even though other people do it doesn't mean you have to!"Sebbastian tryed to get Ciel to understand."I'm turning 19 tomarrow! You can't baby me any more!"Ciel stomped away in anger but fear that Sebbastian was going to punish him even more."I'm getting Tanaka to get me the next ship back to England! Ciel was made at Sebbastian,"And your not coming with me I'm going alone!"

Lizzy overheard everything she was upset "Why would Ciel not tell me that he didn't want to go camping"Lizzy was devistated.


End file.
